


Best Birthday Ever

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Language, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Content, younger woman/older man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: Reader has harbored a crush on her best friend’s dad for several years. What happens when she walks in on him while he’s masturbating?





	Best Birthday Ever

Sneaking down the stairs for a late-night drink of water, you carefully avoided the spots where the aged wood creaked loudly by tiptoeing around them, or skipping the step completely. Your best friend’s dad was a night owl, and the last thing you wanted to do was interrupt whatever he was doing behind closed doors. Not that you could help but imagine what he was doing, because damn, Mr. Bourne was sexy as hell with his piercing blue eyes, broad shoulders,  and more-salt-than-pepper beard. But the last thing you could ever do was admit to your friend that you’d gotten your rocks off on more than one occasion by thinking about her old man. Sure, there was a significant age difference, but it wasn’t like you were a minor, hadn’t been for a few years. In fact, as of midnight, you’re 21; legal to drink the bottle of whiskey that was on the counter. 

Taking a long pull from the bottle, you leaned against the counter and shuddered as it burned down your chest. Your eyes wandered aimlessly around the kitchen, landing on nothing in particular, not until a noise down the hall caught your attention. It was a noise you knew all too well; an aroused grunt caught in someone’s throat. Knowing that the only other person in the house that wasn’t asleep was Mr. Bourne, your body blushed as heat skittered through you. With an ache between your legs, you took another drink of whiskey and crept quietly down the hall.

There was another grunt, followed by a low moan, a moan that made you shiver. Your heart hammered in your chest as your eyes fluttered closed, your mind giving way to the mental image of JR stroking his cock. Leaning against the wall, you pulled in a shuddering breath, opened your eyes, and finished the short trek down the hall.

The door was slightly ajar, just enough that you could see a set of thick, quivering thighs. Your mouth watered at the slick sound of JR’s hand pumping his cock, how he would hiss or moan, and it was all you could do to keep from shoving your hand down your shorts and into your greedy pussy. Knowing how risky it was, you pushed on the door, opening it just a little further. The breath that you had been holding came out in a rush when your eyes took in the rest of JR.

_Fuck_ , he was beautiful. The woman on the television that was getting fucked hard and fast faded away as all your attention was focused on your best friend’s dad.

JR had his bottom lip trapped between his teeth and his head thrown back against the cushion, pushing into it with every jerk of his hips. He was making the most sinful noises as he pumped his thick cock, stopping every so often to spit into his hand. The breath was tearing in and out of him when all of a sudden he stopped.

The ground beneath you shifted when he rasped your name. “What are you doing here?”

Thoroughly confused, you looked over your shoulder and found the door wide open. At some point you had been so focused on JR and how your body screamed out for him, that you had fully entered the room without realizing it.

_Well, shit._  Your mouth was suddenly dry, so you took an extra long pull of whiskey, hissing only slightly. Before the surge of courage could dissipate, you turned, shut the door quietly, and locked it.

JR was bent over and pulling up his dark sweat pants when you turned back. “Don’t do that on my account,” you whispered, noticing the sudden silence from the television.

“Y/N,” he ground out. “You should be upstairs, sleeping.”

You leaned back against the door, hand gripping the cool knob. “I don’t want to be sleeping right now, Mr. Bourne,” you purred, your body humming with need.

He shook his head and clenched his jaw, which only made you want to scrape your nails through his beard even more. “You shouldn’t be in here.”

JR was standing in front of you, not too close, but close enough to have an effect on you. His cologne was faded, buried beneath the musky scent of sex and  _him_. Your nipples strained against the washed-too-many-times cotton shirt.

“I want to,” you countered simply, your eyes taking a leisurely stroll along his body.

It was far from the first time you’d seen him wearing a white tank and dark sweats, but this time was different. This time the sexual tension was palpable, and it wasn’t just because you had caught him watching porn and jerking off. It was because one of the times JR had moaned, it sounded a hell of a lot like your name.

“And I know,” you started, pausing only to take another drink, “that you want me here, too.”

JR scoffed, rolling his eyes, and pulled the bottle from your hands. “You’re wrong,” he lied.

“So it wasn’t my name you were moaning?” you breathed, stepping into his airspace.

He took a healthy drink, hissing after he swallowed. “No, no it wasn’t.”

You peered up at him and gnawed on your bottom lip, resting your hands on his chest, slightly surprised when he didn’t step back. “You really shouldn’t lie,” you chastised playfully.

JR swallowed heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. “I’m… I’m too old for ya, kid,” he tried reasoning.

Securing your hands on his shoulders, you pushed up to your toes, and murmured, lips ghosting over his, “I want you, JR.” There was no way in hell you were backing down now. You slid your hand down his chest and stomach, stopping only when your hand was cupping his heavy balls, kneading them. “And you want me.”

With a growl low in his throat, JR dropped the bottle, securing you to him by grabbing your ass and kissing you. His whiskey and cigarette flavored tongue was in your mouth, battling yours for dominance, of which you were happy to hand over the reins. You gasped into his mouth when he picked you off the floor, your legs wrapping naturally around his waist. JR bit your bottom lip, snarling when he felt the arousal between your legs, his cock rubbing against you as he carried you to the couch.

As he sat down, you tucked your legs back, nestling your knees into the couch, grinding against him. His beard burned into your skin as he licked and kissed down the column of your neck, making small noises in his throat as you rocked your hips, his thick cock trapped between your bodies.

JR pulled your shirt off, throwing it who-the-fuck-cared where, and moaned a praise at the site of your bare breasts. You blushed at the praise, moaning pitifully when you got wetter. “Baby girl, so wet,” he gruffed. “Is that all for me?” His rough fingers were cupping your dripping pussy.

Your back arched on its own accord and you dug your nails into the back of his neck. “Yes, daddy,” you gasped.

“What’d you say?” JR growled, his grip tightening on you, crystal eyes piercing right through you.

Gnawing on your bottom lip, your pussy clenched on nothing, desperate to feel the fingers pushing through your cotton-clad folds, eager to feel the twitching cock against your belly. You could tell he liked it, being called daddy. But he seemed a little thrown off by it.

“I called you daddy,” you confirmed, dropping a kiss to his bearded cheek. “And you liked it.”

“Say it again,” JR commanded. Sparks started shooting through you, bubbling under the surface of your skin, sending goose bumps racing along as his fingers started their ministrations.

“Daddy,” you whined, hips bucking when he slid your panties to the side with his thumb and two long, thick fingers entered you roughly.

JR moaned pitifully before latching his mouth on one of your breasts, sucking on and nipping at your nipple until you cried out, both pain and pleasure coursing through you.

“Come on, baby,” he crooned in your ear as you clamped down on his thrusting fingers. “Cum for daddy.”

_JesusFuckingChrist!_  The orgasm was sharp, slamming into you like a fucking freight train when JR curled his fingers just right, pressing into your sweet spot relentlessly.

Your body was humming with an aftershock when JR entered you. When the hell he removed his sweats, you didn’t fucking know, or care. But good-fucking-God, he was big and thick, so thick. He was fully sheathed, his short curls tickling your cum-dampened thighs, when you kissed him. Only this one softer than the previous one; languid and relaxed, slowly building more heated as your pussy stretched around his substantial size. Needing to feel some friction, you gave an experimental roll of your hips, moaning low in your throat at the heavy drag of JR’s cock.

“Holy shit,” he croaked, fingers digging deep into your hips, blunt nails . Mirroring his sentiment, you rolled them harder, pulling further back with each rotation of your hips. You could feel every fucking ridge and vein, pulsing steadily.

After tugging off his shirt, JR sat up and slid his hand up your slick spine, clamping it on your shoulder. Wearing a cocky smirk, he pulled you down at the same time his hips shot off the couch. There was a pained-grunt of his name as the air was punched from your lungs. Never had you felt so full. No one else would ever live up to JR, he had ruined you, and you fucking loved it.

“Again,” you begged, nails scratching through his beard.

“What do you say, baby girl?”

You were shaking from head to toe, anticipation buzzing through you as if you’d just shoved your finger in an electrical socket. “Please, daddy,” was your breathy reply.

Growling before kissing you borderline savagely, JR obliged, his hips jumping off the couch as he yanked you down. The room was filled with the unmistakable sounds of sex; the wet squelches of your pussy as he drove into you, the slapping of his balls on your ass, grunts and moans of satisfaction. The heavy push and pull of his cock was almost too much to handle; you were wound so tight that it hurt.

“Let go, baby girl,” JR grunted into the crook of your neck, hot breath blasting against your sweaty skin. He slipped a hand between your bodies, easily found your overstimulated clit, and swirled his thumb around it.

“Shit, shit, shit,” you choked. The coil snapped, and you came with a strangled shout. White bursts clouded your vision and every inch of you was shaking.

JR’s breathing was ragged and shuddering, his arms holding you tighter than before, his thrusts were short and sloppy, until finally, he let go, grinding out your name, his voice gravelly and rough, completely wrecked.

With you crushed against him, JR fell back, and together, you struggled to catch your breath. Aftershocks rolled through both of you, each one affecting the other, pulling a hiss or a gasp of someone’s name.

You sat back and kissed him, thankful that your hair had stayed up in the high knot. “Been wanting to do that for a while,” you admitted softly, beyond the point of caring if he saw you blush.

“Me, too,” JR rasped, fingers scraping along your jaw and neck. His lust-blown pupils started to constrict, showcasing the crystal eyes you had become accustomed to.

You blushed deeper under his gaze and kissed him, using it as a half-hearted attempt to distract you both as you stood. You slipped out of your panties and used them to clean up your mingled juices, tugging on your shirt when you were done.

JR stood, pulled up his sweats, and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Happy birthday, Y/N,” he murmured, dropping a kiss to your forehead.

You pushed up to your toes and looped your arms around his neck. “Best birthday ever.”


End file.
